Simply Dazzling
by EdwardAddict
Summary: Cuddling up with the scrumptious-smelling Edward gives Bella a great idea. Why not bottle his scent and sell it? Just think how much happier the women of the world would be! Oneshot


A/N: Thank you all for the love I got on Rosalie's Shame

**A/N: Thank you all for the love I got on Rosalie's Shame! I actually got this idea before RS but I decided to wait on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else you may recognize. Also, this idea was formed originally in my mind, so any resemblance it bears to another fanfiction is completely unintentional. **

_Simply Dazzling_

_(Bella's POV)_

Edward cradled me against his granite chest as I inhaled his unique scent. _Mm, if only everyone could have the pleasure of smelling this…_

As soon as I'd thought it, the metaphorical light bulb appeared over my head. What if I _could_ let every smell him? A huge grin popped on my face.

"Bella? What are you thinking? I don't like that look," he said warily.

My grin only got bigger. "Nothing!" I said quickly. "But, uh, I think you need a shower—you smell!" Smell great, that is.

He sniffed his shoulder surreptitiously. "I do not smell!" His eyes looked a little hurt.

"You do too! Now go shower!" Sulking, he dragged his feet all the way to his bathroom door.

When that door shut, the door to the hall opened. "Bella," Alice giggled. "Oh, this will be perfect! Do you even know how great this will be?"

"No, but I bet you do." Her bubbliness was getting a hold of me and I erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Do you know what you're going to call it yet?"

My blush gave me away. "I was thinking Simply Dazzling."

Pixie-like arms grabbed me up into a hug. "That's perfect! Women will worship you forever for this! But are you just going to use Edward?" She pouted.

"Well, I don't really know what Jasper and Emmett smell like…" I trailed off. It's a good thing I don't know! Rosalie would rip my head off if I tried sniffing her husband!

"Ooh! Goodie! I just sent Jazz into the shower when I saw your plan, so we can use him, too. Now, should we mix their scents together or have separate types?"

I pondered. I wouldn't want anything marring Edward's unique smell. Alice nodded without me answering. "Of course not! It'll be even better with three different types."

"Bella!" Edward called out. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing, Edward! You know what? I'm hungry. Will you go get me some pasta?"

"Sure, we have some downstairs—"

"No!" I said just a bit too hastily. "I'm really in the mood for some of the ravioli they have at La Bella Italia. Could you pretty please go get me an order?" I asked, fixing my face into full-on pout mode. There's no way he could resist the puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to go alone?" He gulped. "But the hostess and the waitresses! They'll see that I'm alone and attack me! Don't make me go alone!" He was on his knees in front of me begging now.

_This is something I could get used to!_

"No. Alice and I are planning a girl's day in. Pretty please with little Bella-flavored sprinkles on top?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He growled deep in his throat. "Fine. But you owe me!" Huffing, he stomped down the stairs and to his car, speeding away.

I looked to Alice, seeing her in a trance. "Alice! Are you okay? What do you see?" She merely grinned.

"Good idea sending him there. He'll be gone all night." She winked at me. I could only guess what those hormonal college students would do to him.

"Let's get busy, now. Go get Edward's towel and I'll take care of everyone else."

I stepped into the bathroom, inhaling Edward's left-behind scent. The mirrors were still foggy from the steam of the water. I found his towel hanging on the door knob and grabbed it. I practically skipped out into his room where Alice was waiting.

"Perfect! Emmett was just walking out of the shower when I convinced Rose that they should go on a picnic. Do you think we should get some Carlisle, too?"

I only needed a quick second to think. "Of course! Just think of all the women at the hospital." I giggled, remembering how they all drooled over poor Carlisle.

"Then I'll be right back!"

True to her word, it only took a minute for her to coax her father into the shower. "Give him just a few more minutes and he and Esme will go out for a romantic walk in the forest."

I would be afraid of her grin if I didn't have the exact same one on my own face. We waited patiently on the bed for the house to clear out.

Soon enough, Alice had gathered the men's towels and set up a workshop for us in one of the multiple guest rooms.

Cackling maniacally, we set to work twisting their smells into tubes and beakers. Don't ask me where (and when) Alice acquired these things.

"Almost done!" she proclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Just a few more seconds… Voila!"

This was going to be amazing.

_Three months later:_

_(Edward's POV)_

Bella, my little Bella had betrayed me. Instead of just spending the day bonding with Alice, she bottled the Cullen men's scents and sold them to a major cologne company. And don't even get me started on what the workers at the restaurant did to me while I was trying to order the ravioli!

Everywhere I went I smelled either myself or one of my family members mixed in with the human crowds. Simply Dazzling: Lines C, E, J, and M were a hit.

Of course, Bella and Alice got all the royalties. As if Alice needed more money!

I hugged Bella to my side. "You're a little devil." I sent her a mock glare.

She simply grinned at me. "I know. But I'm _your_ little devil!"

I chuckled quietly. True enough, she was mine.

**A/N: Isn't that cute? –sighs- I sure wish the hot guys at my school smelled like the Cullen men. Wouldn't that just make the world a better place for everyone? :D**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
